


Bossy

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Demyx avoids a confrontation with Larxene, but it seems that she’s eager to have it as she shows up at his bedroom door to continue the conversation he’d left behind.
Relationships: Demyx/Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalCharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/gifts).



> A very good friend of mine had a bday recently, and as tradition, I asked what they would like for me to write, and this is what they came up with. :) Please enjoy! 

* * *

“Uuugh, would you just shut _up_ already?” 

The nasally sounding feminine voice had Demyx turning his head to look at one of the members of the ‘real’ Organization XIII, who looked completely put out at the moment. “I wasn’t talking to you.” He commented back, knowing that it was going to either wind up in a verbal fight with this particular Nobody, or they would drop it and he could finish the discussion he was having with Luxord. 

“Oh, I know that. But I still don’t like to hear you speaking, so maybe it would be better if you just shut up?” Larxene crossed her arms defiantly across her chest, giving him a look that meant business. “Or, are you incapable of doing that too? Since you can’t seem to do anything right around here.” 

“Larxene, that’s enough.” Luxord stepped in, Demyx not really okay with him stepping into their conversation. “This is none of your business, so why don’t you excuse yourself? We were here first.” 

“On the contrary.” She shook her head as she seemed to make herself more comfortable on the couch in the Grey Area. Since returning to these Nobody forms, they had returned to the Castle That Never Was as it had been their home before, and would continue to be that for them now. “ _I_ was here first. You two came strolling in twenty minutes ago. So, _you_ leave.” 

He was not interested in having this kind of discussion right now - not when they had been talking about what was currently going on with the supposed Heroes of Light. “Come on, Lux. We’ll go, so she can have this tower all to herself.” He stood up and looked over at Larxene. “You haven’t changed at all, have you?” 

“I know you sure haven’t - useless as ever.” 

The words were meant to sting, but Demyx ignored them. He walked out of the Grey Area with Luxord, who was giving him a sympathetic look. “She can be quite unruly, can’t she?” Luxord said, once they were out of earshot of the Grey Area. 

“Oh, it’s okay. She’s all bark and no bite.” Demyx laughed, hoping to take the obvious tension that arrived between them when Larxene had butted into their conversation. “So, what were we discussing again?” 

“Right.” Luxord began to talk about what they’d been discussing, as they walked the grounds of the Castle That Never Was. 

It had taken some getting used to being back in this form. Demyx hadn’t been too pleased to find himself back in his Nobody body, but since it seemed the time was at hand, he might get to return back to his human body once it was all over. Assuming their side lost, as it tended to do whenever those finicky Keyblade wielders were around - especially Sora. 

Demyx headed back to his bedroom after having a nice long talk with Luxord, and as he approached it, he saw a figure standing by his door that raised his eyebrows up. “Go away.” He said, as he stood in front of his bedroom door. “I don’t have the energy to deal with you right now.” 

“I came to apologize.” Larxene followed him into his bedroom, the door closing with a soft _click_. “I was rude to you earlier.” 

“Okay, fine. I’ll bite.” Demyx sat down on the edge of his bed, and looked over at Larxene, who didn’t look at all sorry. “Why are you attempting this fake apology? What are you after right now, Larxene? Whatever it is, I can tell you I don’t care.” 

“Hah!” She rolled her eyes, then walked over to where he was sitting. “You act like you don’t care, but I know you, Demyx.” Her finger pushed against his sternum, the long nail digging a little into the flesh against his breastbone. “Now, are you going to listen to my apology, or what?” 

“No.” He pushed her hand away, then winced as he felt her slap his face. “What the hell was that for?” His patience was wearing thin, and he was really in no mood to be physical with anyone right now. “Can’t you just leave me alone?” 

“You’re pathetic, you know that?” Larxene didn’t back down as she put her hand against his chest, and pushed him backwards. Demyx didn’t know what was happening until he felt her sit on his lap, her hand still pressed down on his chest. “You really can’t do anything right, can you?” Her fingers tugged on the zipper of his cloak, and before he knew what was happening, she had removed it from his body, and was pulling his shirt up over his head. “I hope you’re not as useless in the bedroom as you are at literally everything else.” 

That lit a fire inside of him out of nowhere. He grabbed onto her shoulders, and flipped them so that she was now the one that was on her back on the bed. “You have _no_ idea what I’m capable of, you bitch.” The term wasn’t said with any malice behind it, but was more of a taunt to her, which he saw her respond to, as her lips curled up into a pleased smirk. He pulled on the zipper of her cloak, and drew it downwards. “Why am I not surprised?” Demyx smirked, as he looked down at her body. While he chose to wear clothes under his cloak, it appeared that she’d either forgotten her clothes, or had come here to his room dressed like this on purpose. 

“Shut up.” The blush that appeared on her cheeks wasn’t something he was expecting. “Just hurry up and get on with it.” 

“You’re so bossy.” Demyx put his hands on the clasp that was pushing her bosom up, the lingerie mildly arousing as he took in the way her breasts seem to spill over the top of the padding. He released the clasp, and watched as they bounced up and down, then came to a resting position as he pushed the straps down her shoulders and off of her body. His mouth, in the meantime, became intimate with first her left breast, and then her right - his tongue licked a wide circle around her areola and then he let his teeth sink into the tip of her nipple, giving it a gentle bite. He heard her moan, and knew in an instant that she was his. While she might be rude to him outside of the bedroom, he knew that he’d proved to her that he was definitely useful in the bedroom. 

He slid his hand down to where her panties were, and slipped it underneath the see through fabric. His fingers found her center, and felt her juices already flowing steadily out of her vagina. Demyx returned his mouth to Larxene’s left nipple, and began to shower it with some much needed attention as he slipped one finger inside of her pussy. The wetness that it pushed through made him moan low, while he heard her start to moan earnestly. Pushing a second finger into her body, he turned his hand over so that he could get his thumb to brush against her clitoris. 

“O-Oh!” Larxene lifted her head, but Demyx saw that her eyes were closed - an involuntary reaction as he began to brush his thumb back and forth over her clit. He pumped his two fingers in and out of her, his thumb continuing to rub in small circles over the rising flesh. “Gonna….” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as he felt her body start to massage his two fingers, the tightness making his own cock become painfully hard as he brought her to an orgasm. His thumb stayed planted on her clit and as soon as the first orgasm was over, he brought her immediately to another one, her shrill cries sounding just as debauched as he had hoped she would sound. These noises he could tolerate from her, no problem. 

Carefully slipping his fingers out of her, he looked at the juices as it kept his fingers stuck together. Bringing them up to his mouth, he licked them clean with a deep groan. “Yeah, I’m going to have to have a proper taste.” He didn’t even bother to tell her anything else, as he brought his mouth right to the source. Her shriek turned into a laugh, and then into a moan as he began to delve his tongue in and out of her pussy. He could feel the warmth of her juices begin to coat his tongue, Demyx groaning as he moved his mouth between the source, and letting his tongue tease her clit to bring her to another orgasm. 

Her nails dragged down his back as he made her come hard, this time keeping his mouth sucking on the little bean at the top of her mound. Her screams were music to his ears as he kept pleasuring her orally, his own cock suffering from lack of attention. But if it kept her happy, then he would gladly keep making her come as she seemed to be more manageable like this. Pulling his mouth away, he wiped his chin off and stared up at her. “F-Fuck…” She stared down at him, a very blissed out expression on her face. 

“Yes, that will be happening right now.” Demyx grinned, as he stood up and took the rest of his clothes off. He kneeled down on the bed between her thighs and began to slap his cock against her pussy, watching as it wanted to pull him in. “Guess it’s time for a little more, hmm?” 

His cock slipped into her like a glove. The pressure he’d felt around his fingers now was applied to his cock, and it took everything inside of him to not come. He’d been hovering on the edge since making Larxene come for the first time, and now here they were - however many orgasms she’d had - five? Six? He’d lost count as his mouth had been on her pussy - he loved making her scream for him. As he rolled his hips forward, he felt her grab onto his shoulders, and was pulled down roughly towards him. 

Larxene put her lips against his, and he kissed her with long, slow sensual kisses as he began to pound hard into her. It was the exact opposite of what they were doing, and it was that much more erotic to him because of it. Kissing her was like playing with fire - he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. Their mouths aligned in the same way that their bodies seemed to be - perfect alignment all around. 

As he drove his cock in and out of her, he listened for the telltale signs that she was close. Her inner walls began to clamp up around him, letting him know that this was it. Larxene began to come again, this time her whole body shaking underneath him as he brought her to another orgasm, his own body responding in kind to it. Keeping himself buried inside of her, he began to come, his head now resting against her neck as he moaned through his own orgasm, heat spreading throughout his entire body as the satisfaction of letting go consumed him completely. 

Pulling out, he went to grab his towel that he’d used earlier in the day from his bathroom, and brought it to the bed and took care to wipe up Larxene, then used it on himself. He laid next to her, and was surprised when she turned over and put herself right up against his body. “Does this mean you’re pleased?” He asked, as he brought his hand to her breast, and gave it a little fondle before putting his hand on her hip. 

“Very pleased.” Larxene nodded her head. “You do know what to do in here.” 

“I told you.” Demyx smirked, as he felt her put her leg over his own. “Will you let me help you feel good when you need it?” 

“I might need it often.” She lifted her head, and brought her lips to his, kissing him. “Guess we can play it by ear.” 

“I’m in charge in here.” He told her, and saw her nod her head. “You don’t get to boss me around.” 

“Not even a little?”   


“Okay, maybe a little.” 

Her soft laugh made him smile. “I’m glad I was wrong about you, Dem.” 

“I’m glad you were too.” Demyx replied, but he had heard her already beginning to snore. That was alright - getting her to the point of exhaustion had been his plan the entire time. There would be plenty of opportunities to return to this torrid affair that they seemed to be entering with one another. Closing his own eyes, he fell asleep with the comfortable weight of Larxene in his arms - something he _never_ thought would be a thing, but now that it exists, he couldn’t imagine his new Nobody life without it. 


End file.
